Hot Chocolate
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Just a little random winter, fluff, NaruSaku story I wrote a while back. Naruto is teaching Sakura how to Ski. and that's all she wrote!


Okay so this is a little bit of fluffy cuteness! And my friend and co-writer says it's disgustingly cute!

It's a NaruSaku on shot.

Swirl: I say it's disgstingly cute cause it is.

Author-san: *nervous laugh* yeah so enjoy!

Hot Chocolate

The powder was fresh and clean, the sun shone with brilliance shinning off the untouched snow. It also glistened off the blond hair helping a girl with pink hair into her skis.

"Here do this one first," Naruto held Sakura's hand and waist as she clicked her ski into place. And with more assistance from the smiling blond the other.

"Okay let's go down the bunny slope first," Naruto suggested Sakura smiled a little nervous, she was a boarder not a skier.

"Okay, though I'm curious, why do they call them bunny slopes?" She asked as the two grabbed hold of the mini ski lift and started up the hill.

"Probably because that's where all the cute young girls come to learn," Naruto grinned, Sakura rolled her eyes to cover her blush. Naruto laughed as they got to the top and led her to a good spot.

"Here this looks good. Okay so first you need to know how to slow down, you do that by pointing the toes of your skis together, got it?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but what are those pole things for?" she asked out of curiosity, since she didn't have any yet and she only saw skiers with them.

"That's for going faster, but we'll get to those in a sec, come on all you have to do is point your skis, oh and if you can't stop sit down," He grinned again and she nodded.

"I'll go down with you okay?" He asked and she smiled at him as they pushed off to go down the small hill.

"Try slowing down," he said as they were half way down she did as instructed and pointed her skis together and they slowed as Naruto did the same. She grinned at him since it worked. They went down several more times before Naruto suggested they go down a harder slope.

"Um okay..." Sakura agreed skeptically.

"It's okay I'll be with you the whole time" Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. The two went two the nearest blue diamond slope.

"It's okay Sakura you'll do fine I think you've gotten the hang of it," Naruto said as they went up the lift.

"Really?" Naruto nodded at her as they reached the top.

"Hey look it's the Teme. Hey Sasuke!" Naruto waved to his dark haired friend who turned around, and saw them through his blue tinted goggles.

"About time you guys got up here, almost all of the powder is gone," Sasuke said to them both.

"Well some of us are nice enough to teach others how to Ski," Naruto said as he and Sakura got ready to go down Naruto pulled down his orange tinted goggles over his eyes and Sakura did the same with her pink ones.

"Oh was that your reason? I thought you guys were giving an excuse to be alone together," Sasuke smirked then went down the mountain before either one could respond.

"The bastard..." Naruto mumbled and turned to a blushing Sakura. "Shall we," he asked. And they made their way to a suitable spot Sakura was turned towards Naruto so her back was to the slope, and she didn't notice that she was slowly sliding backwards and neither did Naruto because he was bent over fixing his boot.

"Ahhh...Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice shaking slightly.

"What" he replied not looking up.

"Help- ahhhhhhh!!!" And Sakura was speeding down the mountain backwards Naruto was up and after her in moments.

"Sakura-chan!" he was able to catch up with her, but he wasn't able to stop them both so when the reached the bottom her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as they landed in a snow drift, somehow he ended on the bottom.

"Uhg...are you okay...Sakura-chan?" his voice was muffled since she was laying ontop of him.

"Omigosh! Naruto are you okay?!" Sakura asked frantically as she got off of him and started wiping snow from his cloths. He sat up and shook his head to free his hair of snow.

"Heh yeah I'm fine, don't worry I have a hard head," he said grinning but she was still worried and frantically wiping snow off of him.

"Oh man, with you two it's like everyday is the end of the world," Sasuke said from where he stood behind them. Sakura helped Naruto up, and she turned to Sasuke with a pout.

"Sasuke, you could have helped me learn how to ski, then you wouldn't need to be jealous, but you already lost your chance," she said and joined in with Naruto who was laughing madly at the look on Sasuke's face

"Hn..." he said before skiing off again.

"Do you want to try again Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, he looked over Sakura who was frowning slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright Naruto?" she asked. He laughed.

"I'm fine! Really!" he said, she didn't look entirely convinced. So he put his fist on his hips.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I've gotta be the most thick-headed ninja you know, something like that wouldn't hurt me!" he said laughing. It made her grin.

"Yeah okay, um...let's...let's go up again!" she said with failed enthusiasm. Naruto laughed.

"We don't have to," he said, but she shook her head.

"No, no I want to! Let's go!" she said she grabbed his gloved hand with her own. And started towards the lifts when another skier came down the slope very fast and hit Sakura she was thrown back and into another snow drift.

"Sorry!" they shouted as they sped off again.

"Watch were you're going Jerk!" Naruto shouted after them, he turned around to help Sakura up but all he saw was white.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, he started looking around in search of her when he heard a muffled whine.

"OH NO! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto started digging in the snow as fast as he could. When he was finished he found Sakura covered in snow her arms and legs splayed in the snow. Her goggles were askew, she was pouting and close to tears. When Naruto saw her he burst out laughing and she gave a sniffle.

"Oh- I'm...I'm-sor...sorry...S-sakura-chan! You just look so cute!" Naruto said between gasps of breath as he tried to stop laughing.

Naruto was clutching his stomach as he laughed, Sakura was watching and she couldn't help but smile and give a few small giggles as she watched him laugh. When the laughing had subsided he held his hand out to her and gave her a smile that made her blush.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink, anything you want," he said as she reached for his hand.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked a little timidly. He pulled her up and into the security of his arms.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he said and they both moved off to the lodge, where they met Kakashi and Sasuke both sitting next to the fire. Naruto dropped Sakura off and said he'd go get there drinks he came back thirty minutes later with the hot chocolate, wen Sasuke asked him what had taken him so long Naruto shrugged and said long line. Sakura was drinking her hot chocolate greatfully when she noticed the skier from before, he was walking with a limp and was very, very wet. When Sakura asked about it Naruto looked at her innocently and asked her what she meant. But she had her suspicions, she grinned behind her cup of hot chocolate.

'I wonder what we should do tomorrow?' she thought about maybe giving another try at skiing, or maybe she could teach Naruto how to snowboard. That sounded like a good idea. But she really didn't mind as long as she shared some more hot chocolate with him at the end of the day.

THE END

Author-san: KAWAII!

Swirl: *laughing* oh wow you're effected by your own story.

Author: hey you helped.

Swirl: I don't know If I want to take any credit...

Author-san: whatever...*eye roll*

Well I hope you liked it folks! Please review if you don't mind, if you do there may be more to come!


End file.
